Since the invention of the first cellular phone by Martin Cooper in 1973, mobile communication devices have improved significantly. From text messaging to software applications capable of assisting with health concerns, productivity, and entertainment, cellphones are an integral part of daily life.
While cellphone functionalities continue to take leaps, manufactures are also busy with design and aesthetics. In such a competitive market, manufactures can use all the advantage they can get and often success boils down to the allure of the device to attract buyers. From aluminum frames to more luxurious finishes, a substantial research and development budget is allocated to the design and presentation of cellphones.
As attractive as cellphones are, cellphones happen to also be very expensive and tend to be fragile. Therefore, consumers have very little choices but to seek extra protection, and the first thing generally purchased is a protective. The protective case, however, tends to cover the aesthetic of the cellphone.
In the competitive protective case market, there have not been many successful attempts with the design of cell phone cases that gives a balance between protecting and presenting the intended aesthetic of the device. There are segments of the industry that are, however, well covered. The rugged construction and outdoors environment for example is well covered by Otter and other companies.
One demographic that has been neglected is people who love the look of their devices and would rather take on an increased risk of damage. This consumer demographic would rather not have a protective case on their phones if a bulky case is the only choice available.
The present invention offers a new way for the consumer who likes the aesthetic and feel of a bare cellphone to also have the protection to some extent of protective case. The protective case will also be useful to those who are all about their image inherently or earned. Executives and sales reps for example, with these positions, appearance holds an awful lot of values. For these individuals, a clean and impressive look is essential.